


Gemütlich (RUS)

by Azure_Mischief



Category: Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, The Nutcracker Prince (1990)
Genre: Almond milk, Belly Rubs, Belly noises - slightly mentioned, Cosiness, Drosselmeyer - Freeform, Droßelmeier - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hedonism, Magical vore - in one chapter, Married Couple, Married Life, belly love, fictional anatomy, warmth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Mischief/pseuds/Azure_Mischief
Summary: (Gemütlich - нем. - "Уютный")Даже худой_как_щепка часовщик из любви может поправиться - хотя и ненадолго. Тем более если у часовщика - медовый месяц... ^_^ О том и есть этот сборник.
Relationships: Christian Elias Drosselmeyer/Martha Drosselmeyer
Kudos: 1





	1. Мастер-Ворчастер

**Author's Note:**

> ОЖП Марта, фрау Дроссельмейер, - персонаж театра "С. А. Д." из спектакля "Щелкунчик в стиле стимпанк". Она мне так полюбилась, что неженатым крёстного Дроссельмейера я уже и не вижу :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рождественский пир у семейства Штальбаум - четыре года спустя после того, как обручились Мари и Щелкунчик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(Иллюстрация к части)](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=308262589668308&set=pb.100014537087610.-2207520000.1515941551.&type=3&theater)
> 
> А чего я, я ничего. Дроссельмейер [сам напросился](https://pp.userapi.com/c836239/v836239879/1a6c6/NDb7PH-w6fA.jpg). Нечего потому что так уютно сидеть и глазки (глазИК?) щурить :P

Это уже их четвёртое Рождество вместе; в четвёртый раз они приглашены в гости к Штальбаумам — и вот стоят на пороге их особняка, и сам Карл Штальбаум приветствует их: её мужа — потрепав по плечу с привычным «Дроссель, старина!»; её саму — не менее привычным «Мартль, милочка!» и лёгким поцелуем руки.

Снова рождественский пир — из тех, которыми господин Штальбаум всегда славился на весь город — и долгие, долгие беседы за ним, и несколько нежных «…ещё кусочек, _ради меня_ , Христиан…», которые Марта успевает шепнуть супругу, — на что тот каждый раз отвечает чуть заметным кивком и лучезарной улыбкой, означающей _«лишь бы ты была счастлива»_.

— Осторожнее, Марта, — смеётся госпожа Штальбаум, кивая на внушительную талию собственного мужа. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы и он закончил так же.

На что Карл просто машет рукой, посмеиваясь и сам:

— Ничего. Уже сколько знаю этого малого, — всегда тощ как хвощ.

Это правда: когда сквозь тебя течёт огненная магия, вся еда просто-напросто тает, точно снег на весеннем солнце. В отличие от своего двоюродного брата, Христиан и правда скоро будет так же тонок и изящен, — но от того, _как_ он сейчас откинулся в кресле, _как_ чуть заметно под кирпично-красным бархатным жилетом _раздаётся_ его стан, у Марты просто сердце заходится от нежности. Штальбаумы и их гости слишком увлечены, чтобы заметить это, — увлечены рассказом её супруга о Гансе, Мари, и о том, как великолепно и мудро Мари вместе с принцем сейчас правит прекрасным царством.

Марта _уже_ счастлива. Эта замечательная семья заслужила быть когда-то спасённой её Христианом. Штальбаумы всегда принимали его как родного — так же, как принимают сейчас и _её_ : с любовью, уважением и чуть-чуть шутя. И на его лице, и на всём его существе отражается чистая радость, лишь усиленная теперь _её_ присутствием.

Христиан по-прежнему отдыхает в кресле, пока госпожа Штальбаум представляет Марту нескольким вновь прибывшим гостям (которые, кажется, прямо-таки очарованы её нарядом — «слегка непривычный, но _весьма_ в вашем духе, — он вам очень к лицу, госпожа Дроссельмейер!»). Но позже Марта видит мужа стоящим у окна, в стороне от толпы, — и, подкравшись к нему со спины, обнимает.

Христиан чуть вздрагивает, когда на его жилет ложатся её тонкие руки, — но лишь накрывает их своей худой ладонью и довольно вздыхает. Ему показалось, или звёздная ночь за окном и правда как будто стала теплее, — просто потому, что _она_ сейчас так ласково поглаживает красный бархат?..

— Так тебе нравится, что я сейчас чуть тоньше моего кузена? — улыбается он.

— Нет, — Марта лишь утыкается носом в его плечо. — Нравится, до чего ты _уютный_ , мой Мастер… — Она тихонько смеётся (ведь только что всё его наслаждение едва слышно _отозвалось_ под её ладонью) и шёпотом добавляет: –…Ворчастер.


	2. Миндальность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Медовый месяц на берегу Озера Миндального молока в Конфетенбурге...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации к части: [рассвет и крёстный в сюртуке](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=308262589668308&set=pb.100014537087610.-2207520000.1515941551.&type=3&theater) (2017), [закат и крёстный без сюртука](https://www.facebook.com/azure.mischief/photos?lst=100014537087610%3A100014537087610%3A1515941394&source_ref=pb_friends_tl) (2018)
> 
> Ну и на всякий случай: если ниже диафрагмы у вас НЕ сплошь магия, фокус, на который часовщик решился для жены, лучше не повторять. <:-)

Трудно было поверить…

Обычному человеку — вроде того, каким был раньше Дроссельмейер, — подобное показалось бы чересчур странным и чуждым. Но при его теперешнем теле, полуигрушечном и полумагическом, мастера ничуть не удивляло, что в него только что вместилось _без малого два_ кувшина миндального молока — и что Марта, глядя на него с восхищением и любовью, акварельно-нежно проводит рукой по бархату его жилета… по самой талии, раздавшейся сейчас почти как у его кузена…

Марта не могла отвести от мужа глаз, ещё когда он склонился над Озером Миндального Молока, чтобы напиться из пригоршни. Она протянула ему цветок вафельной лилии — так удобнее было пить — и слóва не могла вымолвить, когда после нескольких глотков молока лилия вскоре растаяла у него во рту; лишь коснулась губами чуть ниже его сердца, у самого начала бархатной мягкой округлости.

От того, как ласково смотрела, как нежно касалась его жена, точно сама собой расцвела на лице Дроссельмейера тёплая улыбка, а по всему существу разлилась истома. Казалось, не миндальным молоком, а её любовью он насыщался, пока это не стало заметно — жилет уже не мог скрывать живого, обтянутого батистом полушара… И _слышно_ — чудо-нектар отзывался плеском. Мастер невольно смутился: где-нибудь на званом обеде такое не было бы к месту… но не _здесь_ , не у озера в тихом уголке на окраине Конфетенбурга.

Лицо часовщика вновь просияло, едва Марта коснулась его, — до сих пор трудно было поверить, что всё это происходит **_сейчас_** и **_с ним_**.

«Так это и есть…» — мелькнуло в его голове, прежде чем разум снова затопило чистое блаженство. — «Это и значит быть женат… быть **_любимым_**.»

В ответ на мысль в нём снова плеснулось — под самой ладонью жены.

— Мастер, — ласково прошептала Марта и ещё раз легонько потрепала мужа по боку. — _Ворчастер_ … Чудесный ты мой…

Так уютно, точно в гнезде, она лежала сейчас рядом с Дроссельмейером, что напомнила ему птенца дрозда, — _Дроссель_ ведь и значит _дрозд_. Тут же он ощутил, как тают лепестки давным-давно съеденной вафельной лилии; как много ему **_одному_** переполняющей сладости. Пусть он и будет — дрозд. Сильный, большой дрозд, кормящий подругу; что за чудесная мысль. Послушная магия тут же окутала его изнутри, до самого горла; мастер игриво взглянул на Марту и —

— приник к её устам; по крайней мере, так ей сначала показалось. Проникший в них нежный, сладковато-ореховый вкус сперва испугал Марту — но вскоре её осенило. Миндальное молоко, согревшееся в её муже, пронизанное искрами магии, превратилось в подлинную квинтэссенцию Дроссельмейера, — которой он и делился с ней сейчас.

«Да ведь она — лишь птенец», — тепло думалось часовщику, пока он бережно, понемногу поил жену эликсиром. — «Маленький, голодный мой птенец; мог ли я сделать меньше для **_тебя_** …»

…И когда разомкнулись их уста — уже нежно, почти по-отечески, взглянул слегка похудевший Дроссельмейер на любимую перед тем, как обнять её и в золотом сиянии конфетенбургского рая вместе с ней задремать.


	3. Жемчужина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё ещё медовый месяц у сладкого озера, туман и любовь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации - пока нет.
> 
> Ну так охота было достойно завершить их bellyбердовую любовную игру.  
> То — званый ужин у Штальбаумов — и Мартино прикосновение сквозь жилет.  
> То — берег молочного озера в Конфетенбурге — и жилет уступает батисту сорочки.  
> Что, если даже сорочка уступит коже, и Марта скажет...

_«…ты становишься мира краше,_

_а я — превращаюсь в змея.»_

Иван Давыдов, «Чужие сказки»/«Он говорит Ей»

Даже хорошо, что и Озеро Миндального Молока, и их самих милостиво скрыл туман.

Собственные пальцы почему-то казались Марте холодными — такими прикасаться в самый раз к _привыкшим_ ладоням мужа, к лицу его, но никак не _под сорочкой_ — как можно: холодными к живому теплу. К огненной магии, тонким слоем отделённой от мира извне. Как её потревожить. Только согреть их сперва дыханием.

Как живая предстала в памяти Марты красочная страница книги легенд Китая — Марта прочла её десяти лет от роду, а эта легенда запомнилась ей особенно: алый с золотом дракон охраняет большую жемчужину. _Такую же_ розоватую.

 _Вот такую же_ , вслух проговорила Марта, согретыми пальцами касаясь стана мужа — всё ещё сквозь батист. _Жемчужина та лежала точь-в-точь так же, меж пепельно-серой скалой_ — и уступил давно готовый сдаться серый бархат панталон — _и белой морской пеной_ — и легко скользнула вверх просторная сорочка, освобождая, — _и была мудростью, гармонией и величием_.

И дышать Христиану стало легче гораздо. Сквозь миндально-молочный туман он почти не мог разглядеть Марту — а может быть, это и вправду сейчас была не его жена в привычном обличии; отчего ещё казалось, точно она была _всюду_ , ну не могли же — или могли? — _так_ заставить отозваться переполнявшие его молоко и магию просто-напросто Мартины ладони на его животе и ласковый шёпот: _сокровище моё, жемчужина моя, поправился_.

И разве важно было, что в легенде ни слова не говорилось о мягкости самой жемчужины, о золотистом свечении сквозь розоватую её поверхность — и о паре едва заметных швов по самой середине. В легенде она не была такой тёплой, что росой оседал на ней молочный туман — разотри его по нежной коже, по волшебному шёлку — сильнее сквозь них волшебство засветится. А чудесный страж и хранитель жемчужины — ало-золотой дракон — вполне мог быть и _драконихой_ , что так же бережно, боясь повредить, держала её в золотых когтях. Как будто в жемчужине был скрыт целый мир, ожидающий рождения. Или — новая сказка, теперь уже их двоих, что столько уже дремала в Христиане и только ждала его позволения проснуться.


	4. Живое зазеркалье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Уж, казалось бы, можно ли ещё дальше. Можно.  
> Марта любит и знает его всего-всего, и снаружи и изнутри.

– Я уже столько тебя видела… _снаружи_ , – шёпотом признаётся Марта. – Кажется, будь я на самом деле из марципана и съел бы ты меня – _так бы в тебе и поселилась_.

Лицу Дроссельмейера невыносимо жарко – точно это не он сам только что уменьшил жену до размеров марципановой куколки. По её же просьбе, на время, обоюдной забавы ради – чтобы держать у сердца, пока сам отдыхает у окна. И никак не ждал, что она пожелает... _такого_. Ведь одно дело – фигурка из миндального теста, а другое – Марта, пусть и наполовину игрушечная, но _живая_ , с матерчатым шёлковым тельцем, кожей как светлый воск и намного большей, чем сама она, любовью к нему.

– Мартхен, я…

(как ты будешь дышать – _тебя не растопит?!_ – магия же огненная – я даже сам не знаю, _как там_ – _тебе не страшно?!_ – что, если сердце тебя оглушит – что-)

– …я не знаю, как тебе понравится. Я… – запинается он, – …я не механизм. Не знаю… как теперь устроен. Не хочу… повредить.

– Не бойся, – подмигивает Марта. – Вспомни…

И легонько, ещё нежнее, чем в своём обычном облике, касается его под сводом рёбер – наблюдая, как любимый в ответ начинает светиться. Магия; тёплая волна по его телу, и отступает прилив тревоги. Дроссельмейер ещё _там,_ где напился этой магии после своего преображения, понял – жидкий огонь и не причинял вреда своему носителю. Претворить еду в жизнь, помогать жизни течь по нему – мог. Но не растворить существо заживо.

– Всё, Ивушка, – наконец зовёт его Марта. – Всё, я готова. Подожди, подними меня…

 _С ней ничего плохого не случится,_ откуда-то помнит магия. И всё-таки мастеру не по себе, когда Марта –

_будто в последний раз –_

смотрит на своё отражение в его глазу, благодарно целует в кончик кривого родного носа, ладонью касается тонких губ –

– Нет, Мартль, – вырывается у Дроссельмейера. – Нет, прошу, подожди… Ты ведь не еда… _Не в горло_ … Сквозь зеркало.

Видит бог, она _сама_ коснулась ладонью поверхности его зеркальца над сердцем; мастер и ахнуть не успел. Какой-то миг оно – как подтаявший лёд, за которым плавают искры; вспыхивает золотистым; свет обволакивает Марту, втягивает в зеркальце, и она– даже для себя самой неожиданно – исчезает в муже.

* * *

 _Она лёгкая._ Только это и приходит на ум Дроссельмейеру. _Или магия так её держит._ Потому что снаружи совершенно ничего не заметно – только теплеет пониже рёбер, где она, должно быть, сейчас. Что ж: не страшнее, чем когда-то нести Ганса в обличии щелкунчика за пазухой. К тому же в этом обличии Ганс, укрытый всего-то сюртуком и плащом дяди, холода не чувствовал, а Марта не почувствует потому, что – _о господи, задела-_

…не почувствует – сквозь него.

На второй пуговице жилета он всё-таки колеблется – что, если сдавит случайно; но нет – _спокойно, как на дне колодца_ , да странная лёгкая и приятная дрожь не дрожь, когда он пытается её себе сейчас представить. Догадка осеняет его только на пороге мастерской: Мартин смех.

И ещё одно чувство, давно забытое: глаз у него как будто _опять два_.

* * *

 _Огонь? Да это золотистое молоко_ , удивляется Марта. Или магия _поняла_ , что сейчас в ней живое, любимое и дорогое её носителю существо? Марте почти ничего не видно – кроме «золотистого молока» вокруг себя, что скрывает её почти по плечи, да тумана, в котором вспыхивают огненные, нежгучие искорки. И дышать ничего не мешает.

Как озеро. Волшебное, очень тёплое озеро не глубже ванны, с мягким незримым дном –

 _муж_ –

на миг собственная магия Марты мотыльковыми крыльями развернулась за её спиной, задевая –

 _мужа_ –

крылья вздрогнули, снова исчезнув в её спине, когда сверху начали падать снежные хлопья. Марта и удивиться не успела, откуда в её благоверном снегопад, как её осенило – да ведь это _снаружи_ , в Нюрнберге; просто Христиан его сейчас видит, а через его зеркало, как бы вокруг себя – видит она.

* * *

 _«О-дин-н-н-н, вдво-ём-м-м-м»_ , – добродушно басит церковный колокол. Сквозь Дроссельмейера Марта так и слышит – не звон, а живой голос, – и смеётся: колокол-то _знает_ , а остальные – нет. Фонари тоже знают – огонёк в каждом как будто смотрит прямо на неё: _«рыженькая, родная, сестрёнка»_. Зато прохожие и не догадываются: смотреть словно куда-то в себя, чему-то легко улыбаться и изредка бережно касаться своего стана может и тот, кто только что хорошо пообедал.

Это почти как в день, когда аист принёс её – _уже не куклу_ – семейству Вендельштерн, вспоминает Марта. Тогда на ней тоже только и было, что собственная кожа – и шёлк, почти одно и то же. И день был, говорили ей, тёплый, августовский; и августом, тем же теплом и золотом, всем собой сейчас отзывается ей Христиан. И:

 _кккрррль…бамм-к-тик-к… рльбам-кёнтокке-тик-кен; бамм-кённ-тик-кен, глокке-токке-тик-кен…_ Там, выше свода диафрагмы – на тайном игрушечном языке ей поёт, выковывая искорки, невероятное полумеханическое сердце её любимого. Мартино собственное заходится от нежности и изумления – ведь это при ней, _тогда ещё почти что кукле,_ его собирали, и это _её_ зеркальце потом легло на грудь Христиану, став навсегда живым.

 _Там, гля-ди-ка,_ – и Марта глядит и наглядеться не может, какой живой и красивый их город _сквозь мужа_. Падает снег, и как же тепло её спине то ли от магии Дроссельмейера, то ли от её собственной, опять проросшей наружу сияющими крыльями. Крылья трепещут, и сквозь тиканье сердца пробивается низкий бархатный гул – Христиан с трудом сдерживает смех – и кажется Марте, ей здесь никогда не набыться.

* * *

…И только дома, в их спальне, он разводит ворот сорочки: пора. Без тени прежнего страха за Марту смотрит на луч света из своего зеркала – будто и нет ничего естественнее, чем выпустить этот луч и наблюдать, как рассыпается он на рой искр, а потом слагается в живую, невредимую, прежнего роста Марту. Впрочем, так и есть, когда ты полуигрушечный чародей, самый счастливый на этом свете. И разве могут помешать этому случайная просящая голодная нотка, краска смущения, если Марта, запечатлев поцелуй там, где сама _была_ совсем недавно, ласково шепчет: _мастер ты мой ворчастер, проголодался, бедный; сейчас._


End file.
